Nami Aoi
Nami Aoi (あ お い な み, Aoi Nami) is a high-ranking ninja expert in medicinal Jutsu. Nami comes from Kirigakure but grew up in Konohagakure as an expert ninja in Hyoton and Suiton. Later, she has a family with a member of the Takanori clan, Yohan Takanori having 2 daughters and a son. History; As a child, Nami had a fight with her Maya mother making Nami escape. Soon his father Takahashi followed her and when he found her he was cornered by unknown ninjas who killed him right in front of her. Nami lives with the guilt of having killed the father with her. In the gym she was called a murderer for taking her father to death and her mother did not blame her but carried the burden of looking after her little baby sister and still working to take care of the house. Nami always stayed in her and always tried not to cause trouble for her mother, yet she could never keep still. After all, Nami got on a good team with her teammates and became a great ninja losing some people throughout her life but she never gave up and struggled to be a good ninja like my father ever dreamed she was. Personality: Nami has a strong personality. She gets irritated easily but most of the time is dramatic and cries for many things. She loves to manipulate other people. Appearance: Part I In classic Naruto, Nami has short hair and wears her bandana like a hair band. She wears a mini dress that will fall with the colors White and Blue Medium gray and with the symbol of the clan aoi. She wears a coat with two colors, the top is dark blue and the bottom, blue medium gray. Her shorts are baby blue and she wears bracelets of the same color. Basic ninja sandals. Part II In Naruto Shippuden, Nami wears a top with white on top and blue on the bottom. Nami also wears a dark blue dress with the symbol of her clan on the left side. Her short continues Blue Baby and she wears a ninja boot that goes up to her thighs. Her hair is now big and she continues to wear it stuck with the ninja bandana in the same place. Blue baby gloves. Part III Nami is already a jounin and now her hair goes to her ass and she wears a little ponytail along with her hair loose, the bandana continues on her head. She wears her jacket with gray blue and top and white underneath. She wears a dress that separates as soon as it reaches her belly, the colors are dark blue and gray blue with the clan symbol aoi on the left. White short and uses a blue baby knee. At her elbow she wears a kind of blue baby band with white, basic gloves and she wears a high heel ninja style sandal. Boruto: In Boruto, Nami wears a dark blue top that goes up to her waist. She wears a kind of gray blue "belt". Underneath these clothes she wears white pants and on her feet she wears a clog. On her wrist she wears the same fuzzy bracelet as before and her hair is now short. Part I child: As a child, Nami wore a white blouse that was strapped and a kind of dark blue and gray-blue coat. She wore a blue baby shorts and a light red my sandal. Category:DRAFT